


Everlast

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Steve has a massive thing for Billy in his Everlast tank top
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Everlast

Steve had seen that Polaroid, seen it in his mind late at night but he never thought he would actually see Billy wearing it. Especially, after Starcourt. He knew how self conscious Billy had become from the scars covering his chest and back, the scars that reminded him of terrible acts and bad times. It was more that people would ask how he got them if they caught a glimpse of the white streaks spread across his torso. He would have to lie and say it was the fire or a car accident but Steve would always pull him aside and tell him how much he loved them because in some twisted way it brought Billy to him.

So, when Billy walked down the stairs one morning in nothing but a pair of Steve's shorts and that Everlast crop he couldn't believe it. Couldn't process it as Billy stretched and walked into the kitchen bare foot like he did every morning he stayed the night. All he could do was stare at him.

"What?" Billy asked confused. His hair still a mess, sticking up in random places and completely flat at the back. He didn't reply, instead he moved and soon had Billy pinned up against the counter and his hands up the grey shirt. Running his fingers over the hard muscle underneath, then down his stomach until he reached the elastic waistband of the shorts. "Steve."

He pulled at them and kissed Billy hard and desperate. Not thinking with the head on his shoulders at all he pulled at the shorts until he had them around Billy thick thighs. He loved his thighs in tight shorts, especially Steve's because they were a size or two smaller than what Billy should be wearing.

Billy didn't complain, he relaxed against the cold marble. Didn't even ask he just let Steve grab him and keep kissing him as he felt his cold fingers on his warm skin under _that_ shirt.

It wasn't until he went to pull off the top that Steve stopped and grabbed his wrists, leaving him half hard and confused. But he still went along with it, let Steve place his hands back on the edge of the counter and watched as he continued. Moaned as he teasingly grabbed at his pecks and jerked him off in the early morning sunlight.

Billy always looked so good at this time, the light catching the gold flecks in his air and in the summer his freckles could just be seen. Didn't matter if his hair was all mated or if he clearly hadn't showered yet. This was Steve's favourite Billy. Soft, warm and his. No one saw him like this but Steve did and he loved knowing that.

Even if he had something to say Steve wasn't giving him the chance to because his mouth was still on his as he continued his sudden need to do this to Billy. All because of this damn tank top.

He moved to kissing his way from Billy's neck to lifting up the grey fabric and kissing his still warm chest, then his stomach. He paused and looked up at him to see his eyes fixed right on him, not looking away for a second. Steve licked his tip and teached up to put his hands under the top again, feel the fabric brushing his knuckles and Billy's chest rise at the sudden sensation.

Steve knew how Billy worked, knew exactly what to do to get him where he wanted. So, without warning he began licking around him in circles, making sure to hit that sweet spot under his head. Make his legs weak and his fingers grip his messy hair. The sounds he was making were enough encouragement for Steve to continue until he finally took him in.

Felt his breathing become heavier, twitch slightly and then. Billy lurched forward and shot right into the back of Steve's throat. Except, he didn't stop. He kept going to make sure he got every bit he could out of him before swallowing and standing up to see his work.

Billy was blisted out. His eyes heavier than they were before and honestly Steve was proud of himself. That must have been a record for time. Normally he liked to edge him, keep him begging for more but right then he needed to get it done and suppress the feeling that top gave him.

The next time Billy wore it was about two weeks later while they were having a beer out by the pool. It wasn't particularly warm but the heat from the water was enough to keep Steve happy in his jumper and jeans. Billy, however, had decided he wanted to wear nothing but his own pyjama bottoms and _that_ top.

He strolled out and walked right up to Steve and sat between his legs on the deckchair. "You're so warm," Billy remarked and snuggled into him.

Steve, again couldn't speak. He didn't even wrap his arms around Billy because his brain had short-circuited and he began kissing Billy's neck instead. Running his hands up his back under the shirt and instantly needing to repeat his actions from last time. Billy followed and stood up so that he could straddle Steve.

Have Steve looking up at him as he rest his hands on his shoulders for support. That was when Steve lifted the shirt and began licking Billy's nipples. He had never wanted to this much his entire time with him but something about that shirt made whatever was underneath so much more hot and he needed to get a hold of it.

Billy leant back so that he could get a better reach, let out quiet groans into the cool night air as Steve went to work on him. Except, he was so busy he didn't notice Billy reaching for his fly and pulling out his semi and moving his thumb over his head.

That was when Steve pulled down the shirt and kissed Billy while he pulled down his red and white checked pants to get a hold of him. Not a word was said, they had done similar stuff too many times to count since Billy recovered and they realised that they were more than friends.

It didn't take long for the two of them to finish, for Billy to lean forward and press their foreheads together as he groaned as he shot all over Steve's jumper and his hand. Steve grabbed at Billy's chest and he finished, unfortunately on the top. Meaning it had to be washed and would not be making an appearance for a little while.

The worst time was in the summer. About a week after Billy had worn it to bed and Steve had fucked him into the mattress while grabbing at the grey material to hold him down. It was the worst because the kids were over.

The pool had closed because some kid took a shit and it had to be cleaned for the next 48hrs so Steve offered his own. Not like his parents were around to be around to say no.

So Max, Lucas, Dustin and Mike were all lounging around in the sun. Steve messing around with the radio as Robin carried drinks to the little table near the grass. That was when Billy appeared, in nothing but _that_ shirt and his old Lifeguard shorts. Steve was like 90% sure he had thrown those out but apparently not and he had brought them over just for the occasion.

"What? I wasn't gonna waste money on a new pair when I got these for free," Billy shrugged as he walked over to take his place on one of the deckchairs.

Steve knew by his face that he was doing this on purpose, he didn't need to wear a shirt but there he was in all his sun kissed glory. It took everything he had to not make up some excuse and drag Billy upstairs.

_I need help with something._ No.

_Can you have a look at the Beamer because its acting up and you're a trainee mechanic_. No.

_Come help me pick a movie for later_. No.

No way was he going to get Billy away from the pool and it not be obvious. So he had to sit and wait, avoid looking at him. Avoid thinking about it until finally the sun started to set and everyone needed to go home.

Within a minute of Steve waving Dustin goodbye he had Billy pressed against the kitchen sink. "I hate you."

"Not in this you don't," Billy smirked and spun around so that Steve was the one against the cold counter. His hands wet from the sink and his shorts becoming tight from the thought of Billy fucking him in _that_ top.

Without a word Billy lifted Steve up by his ass and let him wrap his legs around his waist so that he could carry him into the living room and lower him onto the chair. "My dad's chair?"

"You scared he's gonna find out?" Billy didn't waste a second pulling off Steve's shorts and throwing them somewhere on the carpet. The blinds weren't even closed but it didn't matter because all he could think about was the fact Billy was standing over him in _that_ shirt and he needed him to do whatever he was going to right that minute.

He was already half way there and all he needed was Billy pulling off his own shorts and revealing that he was already hard to get Steve to the same level. Billy was so thick, everything about him was thick. His arms, his thighs, fingers and most importantly his...

"Bottle's upstairs," Steve said but Billy just chuckled.

"Not today, princess."

Billy moved in nothing but the tank top towards the TV and bent down to grab something from behind the pile of vhs tapes that Steve had brought home from work. It was the bottle he always kept by his bed and Billy had moved it like he knew this was going to happen.

It wasn't necessary to question it because it didn't matter and it only sped up the whole thing which he was thankful for. Billy walked back over and knelt down in front of the chair to lift Steve's legs and get a good position. He heard the familiar sound of the bottle squeezing out the lube and then felt Billy move his thigh just a little more before looking at him and massaging his hole.

All he could do was lie their, his neck bent upwards and his legs in the air as Billy got him ready. Added a finger and began curling it and sliding in and out. Two fingers and then scissoring them to open him up, knowing he needed to be a little more open then himself because they had done this too many times to count. Once they knew they were clean, condoms weren't even a thought and once they knew how much better it was without them they were never mentioned again.

"That's enough," Steve breathed and Billy moved to get between his legs, put himself right against his entrance and begin pushing inside slowly to make sure Steve was comfortable.

Once he was, that was it. Steve held on for dear life as Billy fucked into him, his hands holding Steve's hips up in the air and Steve gripped to the loose fabric as much as he could from his position.

The cursing and the sounds he was making would make his grandmother cry but Billy was hitting his spot everytime and he was so close. He way the top was swaying with every thrust, the sweat patches appearing under his arms and the look in Billy's eyes and he moved at such a speed you could hear his hips hitting Steve, it was all too much and then Steve came. Untouched and hot, shooting onto his own bare chest as Billy continued. Didn't let up or stop his pace for a second making Steve grip to the shirt even more.

Billy leant forward, moving his hands to grip the arms of the chair as he came inside. Thick and hot just like Billy himself and then he collapsed on top of Steve, his head on his chest as he caught his breath. Steve ran his fingers through his sweat socked hair and took in the exhaustion.

When Billy finally stood up he pulled off the shirt and threw it on the pile of shorts. "I'm never getting rid of that," he smiled before scooping Steve up and carrying him towards the downstairs bathroom.

"I'll buy you a new one if you do," Steve replied as he sat on the toilet lid as Billy pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the hot water.

It became some kind of game between them but only in private. Although Billy loved the way it made him feel with Steve he would never wear it in public. Although the idea of walking into Family Video in nothing but jean shorts and the tank had come to mind he couldn't do that to poor Robin and the thought of the questions and lies put him off.

That didn't stop him from wearing it to bed, or to the backyard or under his jacket one night by the quarry. He knew exactly what was guaranteed by his wearing of it and that was a dangerous piece of information for him to have about Steve.


End file.
